overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderstroke/Worldsoul
Matteo Moretti was a soldier in the Omnic Crisis aligned with greece. During a conflict, he was shot by an omnic experimental weapon. The Machine, dubbed Thunder, hit Moretti square in the chest, and he was feared dead. But, beyond the belief of both the omnics and the Matteo’s fellow soldiers, he emerged from the blast unscathed. He proceeded to fire bolts of lightning from his hand, destroying the prototype and the omnics. Now a retired soldier and former member of overwatch, Matteo takes the name Thunderstroke and helps fight injustice, acting as a judge, police officer, and electrician. in his home town, where all recognize him. He also powers his home town, as the Thunder prototype changed his bodily electricity output to over 500 times what the human body can handle, making an outlet for the electricity needed and also providing enough to power a small town for a day. Abilities: Thunderstroke posesses a range of electrical abilities, delivering a large blow to his enemies. * Health:200(200 shields) * Base attack: Thunder Bolt: Matteo channels electricity through his Iron Staff, firing a bolt of energy from the tip.(Game Stats: Deals 75 points of damage. Hitscan. 85% accuracy and heavy recoil. 30 round clip, 1.5 rounds/second. * Alternate Fire: Charged Bolt: Matteo builds up the energy in his staff before releasing it, resulting in a more powerful bolt.(Game Stats: Deals 175 points of damage. 99% accuracy with no recoil. 1 round every 1.5 seconds. Charge takes 3 rounds.) * Shift Ability/Ability 2: Lightning Speed: Matteo channels a small portion of energy into his feet, granting him intense movement speed for a few seconds.(Game stats:Increases base speed by 300% and supercharges jumps for 5 seconds with double jump and springboard jump(jump off of vertical surfaces), but unable to attack. 15 second cooldown. * E ability/ability 1: Absorb Energy: Matteo absorbs any and all incoming energy attacks, then unleashes them in a Charged Bolt.(Game stats: absorbs the damage of all energy attack aimed at Matteo in the next three seconds, and then adds it to the next Charged Bolt within ten seconds. 20 second cooldown.(you cannot kill me!)) * Q ability.Ultimate: Thunderblade: Summoning all avalible electricity within his body, Matteo forms a thundercloud at a designated point that explodes with lightning after a short time.(Game stats: creates a 30’ radius cloud, from which a curtain of lightning descends, dealing 500 damage over 3 seconds to all enemies in it after 3 seconds. Channeled into a targeted area, which is anywhere within LOS, but an increasing delay(+0.1 seconds/50 meters) if channeled across the map.(Εξαφανίσου με κεραυνοβόλου!)) * Passive: Electron Body: Matteo's body has been converted into electricity, and he no longer can be affected by certain types of energy.(Game stats: This Character is not affected by attacks that ignore external shields(non physical attacks). This character does not die unless all shields are depleted. This character loses armor from armor packs before it loses shields.) Voice lines: * "Justice is swift and terrible"(Default) * "Yes, I can use electronics." * "I don't know about lightning, but I never strike the same spot twice. No need to." * "No, I do not have 'Leftover static electricity'" Pregame interactions: Midnight: * (Thunderstroke):"You're alive!" * (Midnight): "Obviously."